High School Musical: In My Version In Maddie's POV
by niallerforever48
Summary: High School Musical: In my version. This story is about a sixteen year old girl named Maddie.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie's P.O.V.:

Ok, so I am Gabriella Montez's little sister. Yeah real fun! {Sarcasm noted!}

Well you shall see why, my dear friends!

Maddie: {I wake up and walk to East High School}

I walk into the front office and get my schedule and locker number.

As soon as I go back outside...

?: Hey, Are you new here?

I turn around to see a really cute guy! Brown hair, pale skin and a killer smile.

Maddie: Oh um yes I'm new here.

?: That's cool. I'm Luke Evans.

Maddie: Oh nice to meet you, I'm Maddie Montez.

{We shake hands}

Luke: Could I see your schedule?

Maddie: Sure {Hands him schedule}

Luke: Nice classes.

Maddie: {Confused} What?

Luke: We have some classes together.

Maddie: Oh that's cool.

Suddenly Gabriella and Troy come up to me.

Gabriella: Hey sis.

Troy: Hey Maddie.

Maddie: Hi {Irritated}

I'm totally irritated cuz they don't ever pay any attention to me unless I am finally friends with someone ugh!

Gabriella: Who is this?

Luke: I'm Luke Evans. Nice to meet you.

Gabriella: Oh wait?! You're related to Sharpay and Ryan?!

Luke: Umm yes?

Maddie: Who is Sharpay and Ryan?

Luke: My older brother and sister.

Maddie: Oh thats cool.

Luke: Yeah.

Suddenly a sound comes from the loud speaker: BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Luke: Let me walk you to class?

Maddie: I'd love that.

Luke: Ok. {We walk to Chorus class}

After Chorus...

We go to Drama.

Oh JOY THERE IS GABRIELLA!

{I pull Luke aside}

Luke: What's wrong?

Maddie: I hate my sister!

Luke: Awh me too, Maddie.

Suddenly, we see Sharpay coming down the hallway with Ryan, going into the Drama classroom.

We both groan and go in.

In Drama...

I sit next to Luke.

Mrs. Darbus: Welcome to Drama class. Good Morning, students.

All: Good Morning, Mrs. Darbus.

: {Looks directly at me} And who are you?

Maddie: I'm new here, my name is Maddie Montez.

: Oh okay, I see...

Maddie: {Confused}

: {Leaves and goes to her desk after a while of a lecture I didn't even pay attention to}

I skype IM Luke:

Me: Hey Luke

Luke: Hey Maddie

Me: What is up with all the tension around here?

Luke: Oh, well Sharpay and Ryan and Troy and Gabriella are enemies, sooo...

Me: WHAT?! You're gonna be in trouble for being my friend then, Luke. ;(

Luke: No, we just arent gonna tell them. {Smiles}

Me: How?

Luke: Just act natural ok?

Me: Ok

After Drama Class...


	2. Chapter 2

First off, a huge thank you to Ajluv for reviewing this fan fiction.

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I get up and roll out of my bed.

Great, another day with Gabby.

I roll my eyes at the thought of another day with her.

Luckily, we haven't any classes together.

I walk downstairs after getting dressed and walk to school.

Once there...

Luke comes up to me and twirls me around, then puts me back down, kissing me.

"Hey baby.", Luke smiles, that beautiful smile that I just can't resist, its so contagious.

"Oh hey babe.", I smile back.

"So, what are we doing today?", Luke smirks as he looks down at me and wraps his arm around me.

"Oh the usual, annoying Gabby as always!", I say, smiling, in a sing-song voice.

He sighs,"Isn't that kinda old?"

"Yeah, I guess.", I think about it for a minute, yeah it is old, but why stop.

He kisses my forehead and brings me closer until my head is laying on his shoulder.

I hear the bell ring.

"We better-", I start to say.

He puts a finger to my lips and brings me even closer so that we are against each other, making out.

* * *

After a few minutes...

We both, hand-in-hand, go to Chorus class and sit down next to each other.

* * *

Skip to after school and after Maddie gets home...

"YOU KNEW YOU WERENT ALLOWED TO BE WITH HIM! AND YOU STILL ARE!", Gabby yells at me.

"Mhm and your point is?", I roll my eyes, not seeing the point.

"The point is that I told you SPECIFICALLY TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!", Gabby yells.

"And I don't care.", I reply.

She huffs then walks to the kitchen.

I smirk and pick up my iPhone, texting Luke.

* * *

To be continued….

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I open my eyes slowly, hoping so much that being Gabby's little sister is just a dream. I cautiously look around and get up. I get ready for high school and go downstairs. As soon as I get down to the kitchen, I see Gabby. Great! That's just great! I was really hoping that it was a dream.

Before Gabby can say anything, I say,"Gotta go!", I grab my bag and run to the high school. I finally find Luke when I get there and walk up to him. He sees me and pulls me close to him and wraps his arm around my waist. "How about skipping school today?", Luke asks me. "Sounds good to me.", I reply, smiling. This is going to tick Gabby off but who cares! Luke takes my hand and leads me behind the school and we both get on his motorcycle. We both slip on the helmets and he starts the motorcycle up. I wrap my arms around him and he speeds out of the back of the school...

At 3:05...

"Luke I gotta get home.", I say to him. He nods quietly and turns the bike in the direction of home. He drives me home and drops me off. I hurry into the house and sit on the couch waiting for Troy to come home...

I wait and wait..

Finally after a few minutes, I see a very upset Troy and Gabby. Eh with Gabby she's short tempered but I have NEVER seen Troy mad! Troy is holding a white sheet of paper. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADELYN MONTEZ!", Troy yells at me. "W-what did I do?", I gulp nervously. He hands me the paper he was holding.

I read it:

Report Card

Madelyn Montez

Math-F

History-F

Drama-F

Chorus-A

Cheer-A

"At least I got 2 A's!", I protest. "Yeah in the easiest classes!", Troy shouts angrily. "And she skipped school today too!", Gabby says cheerfully. I freaking hate her. "SHUT UP GABBY!", I scream at her. Troy pulls her close and kisses her. "NO MORE DATING LUKE!", Troy yells at me and goes upstairs with Gabby, not leaving any room for discussion.

To be continued...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's P.O.V.:

I cough again, feeling so sick. Ugh, I just hope I can go to school. Troy comes in and perches on the edge of the bed. He puts his hand to my forehead. "Gabby you can't go to school.", Troy confirms what I don't want to hear. "B-but...", I protest. "Shhh", Troy brings me into his arms and kisses my forehead. I smile up at him weakly. Then I remember what is so great about today, he's been talking about her for weeks. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your first day with your little sister.", I frown sadly. "Hey, she's not even here yet. And I am going to take care of you today and until you are better.", He smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Troy you're going to get sick!", I turn away from him. "I don't care.", He turns me back to him and smiles. "We're in this together!", Troy smiles and kisses me again.

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I look over at my phone. I get it and text Luke...

I get a text from Troy tho...

Troy- My little sister is coming soon today so if you can please try to be friends with her...

Me- I will.

Then I go back to texting Luke..

Me- Hey Luke

Luke- Hey babe what're you doing today?

Me- I'm jus meeting then hanging out with Troy's little sister.

Luke- Like why?

Me- Eh who cares. She might be jus like me.

Luke- Ryan says I gtg. great. shopping. Ughhh

Me- Wow. Ok well I gotta go.

Luke- Ok bye

Me- K bye

I turn the screen off and wait for Troy's little sister...

At 12:00...

I cook some Pizza Rolls in the oven.

After it is done, I separate them onto 2 plates 6 on each.

At 12:30...

I hear someone knock at the door.

I open it to see a girl that looks like Troy but she has long, dark brown hair with tanned skin.

I step aside and let her in and shut the door.

"Hey, I'm Maddie Montez.", I say. "Hey, I'm Kandi Bolton.", She says.

"Love the name, so pretty. Are you going to be going to school here?", I ask her.

"Yeah I am, so where's Troy?", Kandi replies. "Oh he's taking care of my sister. She's sick. I think in literal terms too but I don't know, I guess it's jus me.", I laugh.

"Wow you guys don't like each other?", Kandi asks. "We may be related but we are like cats and dogs.", I answer. She nods knowingly. "Well I have Pizza Rolls if you're hungry.", I say. "Sounds great, I walked here.", Kandi says exhaustedly. I hand her a plate of Pizza Rolls and I grab my own plate. We watch the HSM Movies while eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I am putting on my tight and cut off short, black dress. "You're not going to say it right?", I ask Kandi. "Of course Im not I just don't understand why they don't let you guys be together.", Kandi answers in a hushed voice. I nod and sigh in response. I slip out the window and check my phone.. Time: 12:00... I hurriedly run out to the forest close to the house and dot stop until I find the end of it at the beach. I breathe heavily and wipe the sweat from my forehead tiredly. I yawn a bit and calm my breathing before I walk over to Luke. He smiles when he sees me. "I cant believe we are doing this..", I trail off not able to look him in the eye when I say it. "What's not right that you arent able to believe, babe?", Luke asks lookin me straight in the eye. "I'm- I dunno just I never thought we would be doing this Luke.", I sigh. He pulls me close to him. "This seems like Romeo and Juliet...", Luke smiles. "Oh the irony!", I giggle. "I hope we get to stay here like this forever...", I smile brightly. He kisses me,"Me too babe, me too...". Then I hear footsteps in the woods. I bite my lip. I hope its not Troy and Gabby... I am surprised when I see who it is tho... It's... Kandi and Nate? I raise my eyebrow in confusion. Kandi laughs,"Wow Maddie. So ironic." "I dont understand?", I say. Luke looks over at Nate. "Bro, you're Jason's brother right?", Luke asks. "Yep.", He answers. "Jason?", I raise my eyebrow at my boyfriend. "Wow Maddie, Jason is one of Troys best friends and Nate is staying with Sharpay and Ryan and I for a while.", Luke explains. "Oh I feel stupid.", I sigh. "You're not stupid, and you're cute when you're confused.", Luke smirks and pulls me in for a kiss...


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I look up from my lunch in the cafeteria to see Sharpay towering over me. She grabs my hand and pulls me to a utility closet and shuts the door. "YOU THE LOSER WENT ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER LUKE?!", Sharpay asks angrily. I gulp nervously. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU UGLY WORTHLESS FAT AND SHORT IDIOT!", Sharpay says anger still evident in her voice. She pushes me down to the ground. I gulp back tears and run to Luke. He looks down at me,"Babe, you ok?" I start crying,"N-Nooo!" "Shhh", Luke comforts me and wraps his arms around me. After I have already calmed,"Baby, you ok now?", Luke worriedly asks. "Y-yeah d-do w-we h-have t-to g-go ba-back t-to cl-class?", I ask still crying. "Aw baby you're not ok.", Luke says and pulls me back into a tight and comforting embrace. "Who did this to you, baby?", Luke asks me. I shake my head and continue to cry into his shoulder. "Baby please tell me.", Luke pleads. "I-I ca-can't...", I say between sobs. "Shhh baby.", Luke pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me even tighter in an even more comforting way. "I-I...", I try to say something. "Shhh baby.", Luke kisses my forehead and smiles warmly at me. I quiet down and smile weakly, cuddling more up to Luke.

After the last bell rings at the end of school...

"Luke what am I going to do? Gabby and Troy are going to be so mad!", I start to cry thinking of Troy getting mad. "Aw baby.", Luke pulls me closer and whispers soothing words into my ear. "I'll drive you home baby.", Luke smiles at me and wraps his arm around me. I smile weakly up at him. I get onto the back of his motorcycle and he drives me home.

Once we get home..

I take off my helmet. I hand the helmet to him. Then I sigh and walk in the house and upstairs to the bathroom. I pull out my old blade and slide it across my wrist. Then I sigh as the relief hits me when the blood comes out and I wipe it off and pull my jacket sleeve down over it to cover it..

That night...

I put my long sleeves from my long sleeved dress Down over the cuts. I smile at how I just know that he won't notice.

At 12:00 am...

I slip out the window and meet Luke at the beach. He grabs me by my wrists. I wince but cover it up with a fake smile. "You ok babe?", Luke raises his eyebrow at me. "Y-yeah.", I choke out. "Don't lie to me.", Luke says and grabs my sleeves and pulls them up. "Omg Maddie!", Luke says when he sees my cuts. He pulls out a first aid kit from a nearby tree and sits me down and wraps my arms and puts medicine on the cuts. "Ow! It burns!", I complain. "Shh I know. You shouldn't have cut tho baby.", Luke looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "I know.", I sigh. "Please tell me who made you cry today.", Luke pleads. "It was Sharpay.", I look him straight in his blue eyes. "She's just jealous that she can't have Troy but I can have the most beautiful girl in the school.", Luke assures me with that famous smile that I love. "I love you Maddie.", Luke smiles. "I love you too, Luke.", I smile back.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie's P.O.V.:

The next afternoon...

I pull out my razor and cut repeatedly. "Owwww...", I complain. Troy and Gabby run in. "Oh my god!", Gabby gasps. I cry into my hands,"G-go away!" "Cmere Maddie.", Troy says. I walk slowly to him. He pulls me closer and lifts me. Then he carries me to the living room. "What's going on?", Troy asks me. "N-Nothing!", I say. "Don't lie to me!", Troy says and looks me straight in my eye. "Tell me again while looking me in the eye, Madelyn.", Troy orders. I can't look him in the eye. "Nothing!", I say, looking down at the ground and run upstairs and lock the door. "What's going on at school Maddie?", Kandi asks. I sigh, I can't lie to her. "Well, Sharpay has been bullying me so..", I lift my sleeve to show her my cuts,"This is the result..",I sigh and lay down crying myself to sleep without even bothering to put my sleeve back over the cuts.


	8. Chapter 8

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I can't keep the secret from them. I click the door shut softly behind me and go to Troy's room. "Whats wrong, Kandi?", Troy asks. I gulp and I can almost feel my heart going into my throat. He pulls me close and once I'm calm.. "Please tell me Kandi.",Troy pleads. I sigh heavily. "Sharpay has been bullying Maddie during lunch. That's why shes cutting.", I explain. He bites his lip angrily. "Troy whoa.", I try to calm him down. "Gabby!", I yell. I hear footsteps on the staircase and Gabby comes rushing in. She sees Troy mad and sits down next to him. She wraps his arms around her then turns to me,"Whats going on?" "I just told him about Sharpay bullying Maddie and that is why Maddie has been cutting.", I reply. Her face turns to shock.

Gabby's P.O.V.:

I am in shock. Actually, I am outraged! I know that Sharpay doesn't like Troy and I but that does NOT mean that she can just bully our sisters into cutting themselves! I am so going with Troy tomorrow to confront her big time!


	9. Chapter 9

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I smile brightly when I see the most popular guy, Zac, coming up to me. Like EEP! I'm going to freaking DIE if he talks to me! "Hey beautiful.", Zac smirks down at me. "Hey Zac.", I smile up at him. "U seen Nate?", He asks. "Nope.", I pop the 'p' and smile. He smiles brightly,"Great". He pulls me close. "Mine.", Zac whispers huskily into my ear. I giggle slightly. He pulls me against him and kisses me for what seems the whole lunch block. I smile brightly at him when we separate. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Kandi?", Zac smiles when he asks me. "I would love it.", I smile widely. He pulls me into a dark corridor and tells me,"Baby, there's something I haven't told you...", Zac trails off. "Just tell me baby.", I smile. "Nate is...", Right when Zac starts I see Nate and Scarlet making out! He-he's cheating! I run into Zacs arms and cry into his shoulder. "I-I...", I try to say something. "Shhh beautiful baby.", Zac whispers calming words into my ear. I slowly calm down and sniffle. "You ok now baby?", Zac asks me. "W-Why w-would h-he ch-cheat o-on m-me?", I start sobbing. "Aw baby you're not ok. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve my beautiful girlfriend.", Zac reassures me. I smile weakly up at him but continue crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I sob heavily and Luke wraps his arm around me and leads me to his motorcycle. He helps me on and my helmet on. He drives me to his place and we stay there for the night. I fall asleep in his arms. Suddenly I have a nightmare...

We are at school...

I go to find Luke to say good morning but..

I see him making out with Scarlet, the most popular fake girl in our grade.

I run off crying and scream,"LUKEY!"

I am hysterically crying in my sleep and shaking in his arms. "Baby I'm right here it's ok.", Luke assures me. "Lukey?", I ask sniffling. "Yes baby?", Luke smiles tiredly at me. "I love you.", I smile up at him. "I love you too baby I love you too...", Luke wraps his arms both tightly and protectively around my waist and we fall asleep that way...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

While I am still sobbing my eyes out, Zac drives me to his place. He smiles and carries me upstairs. "I-I do-don't w-want t-to g-go t-to s-sleep.", I protest while still sobbing. "Shhh beautiful baby.", Zac smiles and kisses my forehead lovingly. I then hear my phone ring. I try to feel for it to get it but I can't find it. "I have it, beautiful. Dont be worried I'll let Troy and Gabby know.", Zac reassures me. I sniffle and cry again in response. "Awh baby.", Zac puts me into bed and wraps his arms protectively around me. Then I have a nightmare...

We are at school...

I see everyone laughing at me.

I see Tiffany, another popular fake girl making out with Zac.

And Scarlet making out with Nate just like earlier.

I cry hysterically and am shaking from the crying.

Tears wrack my whole body.

I sob uncontrollably.

"Zac?", I sob. "Awh beautiful what's wrong?", Zac pulls me closer and wipes my tears with his thumb. "Y-you were m-making ou-out w-with T-Tiffany...", I say sobbing. "Awwww baby, I will never cheat on you.", Zac pulls me even closer and kisses me. "I love you Kandi.", Zac smiles at me in his arms. "I love you too Zac.", I smile at him. Zac wraps his arms around me both tightly and protectively. We both fall asleep that way...


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie's P.O.V.:

"Hey beautiful.", Ashton smirks at me. OMG the hottest basketball player just talked to me! EEP! "Heyy Ashton.", I greet him and try to move away. He blocks me. "Where do you think you're going?", Anger sparks in his perfect blue eyes. "LUKE!", I scream. Luke comes from behind and wraps his arms around me. "Go away and LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!", Luke says angrily to Ashton. "Whoa sorry bro gotta go!", His eyes widen and he runs to the gym. "Wow thanks Lukey.", I smile up at him. "You're welcome beautiful baby.", Luke smiles brightly down at me. "Don't forget where you belong baby.", Luke smirks as he whispers it huskily into my ear.

Kandi's P.O.V.:

"Well hello beautiful.", Justin smirks at me. "Um hi.", I nervously try to move away but he blocks me. "ZAC!", I scream. I suddenly feel familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Stay AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!", Zac says angrily. Justin runs scared. "Don't forget where you belong baby.", Zac smirks when he whispers this huskily to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I sigh as I lay my head on Luke's shoulder. I yawn a bit. "No sleep?", Luke questions. Truthfully it's because of my anorexia but he doesn't need to know.. Right? "No sleep.", I reply. "Baby you need sleep.", Luke smiles at me and grabs my Mountain Dew and hands it to me. "You can't just drink a Mountain Dew or amp energy drink every day and expect to be okay...", Luke trails off. "Ok baby I understand.", I yawn. He pulls me closer. "You didn't hear what I said did you?", Luke raises his eyebrow. I yawn and take a gulp of my Mountain Dew. He takes my Mountain Dew and throws it into a trash can. "Hey!", I protest and yawn. "Let's get some lunch.", Luke smiles. "Um I'm not hungry.", I say. "Baby don't do this.", Luke looks me in the eyes. "Fine.", I give in. We go to McDonald's and get lunch and I eat with him... "Please don't be anorexic Maddie.", Luke looks at me seriously. "How did you-", I am cut off when Luke puts his hand up to signal me to stop talking. "I've had girlfriends that have been anorexic. It's unhealthy.", Luke explains. "Fine I won't be anorexic.", I look up at Luke with a bright smile...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

It feels freezing. I check the temperature on my iPhone of the location that we are at. Temperature: 50 degrees. Dang it's cold. I shiver and Zac wraps his arms around me. "Why are you so cold?", Zac asks me. "It's freezing, Zac!", I complain. He brings me more into his arms. "It's not that cold. And what do you want to eat?", Zac asks. "Um I'm not hungry.", I lie. "U liar. We haven't even eaten today. And it's 12:00, time for lunch.", Zac says. "I'm just not hungry.", I shrug. "You are going to eat. I'm not having my girlfriend be anorexic.", Zac replies and gets me to eat at McDonald's. "I'm not going to be anorexic anymore.", I smile up at Zac.


	13. Chapter 13

Zac's P.O.V.:

I marvel at what a beautiful girlfriend I am so lucky to have. Suddenly, I hear Nate shout,"Get away from my girlfriend, Zac!", He says my name like its a poison he is spitting out. "Go to the car baby.", I smile at Kandi. She gives me a sorrowful look but goes to the car and locks it up when she gets in. I sigh and turn back to Nate,"What do you want, Nate?", I ask annoyedly. "Stay away from MY girlfriend!", Nate says angrily. "No! She was heartbroken when she saw you and Scarlet MAKING OUT in the hallway and came crying to ME!", I explain angrily. "Just stay out of it!", Nate glares at me. "I'm not going to at least I'm not cheating on her! I'm her new boyfriend by the way Nate.", I say. "Sureee! We are still together! You need to get your facts straight lover boy!", Nate smirks. "Yeah well?", I pull out my phone and show him her Twitter page: In a relationship with Zac. His mouth gapes open. "Just leave and never talk to Kandi again.", I growl angrily. He nods and runs off. I get into the car with Kandi and we drive off...


	14. Chapter 14

Maddie's P.O.V.:

Sharpay's bullying has just gotten too harsh lately. I pull out my blade and slide it across my skin a few times. But I go too far and black out...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

Scarlet has been bullying me a lot lately. It has escalated to me being ugly, fat, no one likes me, a loner, slut, and an airhead... I have had enough of it. So I just start up my old habits again... I pull out my blade. I sigh and drag it across my skin. It bleeds and I realize that I've gone too deep.. But its too late.. I black out...


	15. Chapter 15

Luke's P.O.V.:

I walk into my place after hanging out with the guys. But it's too quiet... Way too quiet. "Maddie?", I call. No response. That can't be good! I look through the whole place until I find her... She is in our bedroom, blade in hand. There is blood gushing from her wrists. She went too deep. I see her eyes, shut. Her body is pale. Her temperature is so low. I pick her up and carry her to the car...

Zac's P.O.V.:

I go into my place after a killer day of work at McDonald's. I shut the door behind me. I suddenly notice it's way too quiet. "Kandi?", I call. No answer. That can't be good at all! I run around trying to find her. I finally find her in the bedroom. My mouth gapes open at the sight of her... She has a bloody blade in hand. Blood gushing out of her wrists. Her body is way too pale. I feel her head with the back of my hand.. Stone cold. She must have cut but went too deep. I pick her up and carry her out to my car.


	16. Chapter 16

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I gulp, I have to tell Luke about Sharpay bullying me…. How am I going to do it? This is so brain wracking, I wish he would just show up… Suddenly, Luke puts his arms around my waist. "Hey beautiful.", Luke smiles. "I have to tell you something.", I sigh. "Tell.", Luke demands. "Ummm Sharpay calls me fat, ugly, stupid, a-and a-and sh-she sa-says th-that i-im t-too u-ugly t-to b-be y-your g-girlfriend!", I sob heavily. Luke pulls me into his arms. "Shhh its ok beautiful.", Luke whispers soothing words into my ear. I slowly calm down with his soothing words and the comforting embrace that I am wrapped in. I sniffle and look up at Luke. "Baby, you are beautiful, skinny as a toothpick, very smart, and I canNOT even begin with that, you are gorgeous, the most beautiful girl in the world, especially to me.", Luke smiles at me when he explains it. I smile up at him...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I'm so nervous! How am I going to tell Zac? With all the bullying from Scarlet… I bite my lip in so much nervousness… All of a sudden, I feel arms wrap around my waist and a warm jacket wrap around my freezing shoulders. I cough a bit and he kisses me. "Hey beautiful.", Zac says, pulling me close. "I have to tell you something…", I sigh. "Tell.", He pleads. "Scarlet calls me ugly, fat, stupid, a-and a-and sh-she sa-says th-that I-Im t-too u-ugly t-to b-be y-your g-girlfriend.", I sob. Zac pulls me even closer, more into his arms. "Shhh its ok beautiful", Zac whispers soothing words into my ear. I slowly calm down with his soothing words and being wrapped in his calming and warm embrace. I cough a little and look up at Zac. "You are beautiful, skinny as a toothpick, very smart, and she is way ugly! YOU ARE GORGEOUS, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD, especially to me!", Zac explains while smiling at me.


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie's P.O.V.:

We decide on baking cookies as for what to do today. I get the cookie dough. Luke throws a bit of cookie dough at me. I giggle. "FOOD FIGHT!", We all start throwing cookie dough at each other. Troy and Gabby come in the door,"What in the heck?", Gabby asks confusedly. "FOOD FIGHT!", Troy laughs. He throws some cookie dough at Gabby and they join in the food fight. After it is all over, we all lay on the floor laughing. The kitchen is a total mess. "NOT ME!", I shout grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him upstairs to my room...


	18. Chapter 18

Maddie's P.O.V.:

"PLEEEEEASEEEEEEE LUKEYYYYYY?", I plead with him. I've been wanting to go to a One Direction concert since they started a british boy band. Luke is starting to give in. "For my birthday?", I give him the puppy dog face. "Maybe.", Luke sighs. I giggle a bit. He pulls me into his arms.

Kandi's P.O.V.:

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE!", I beg Zac. I've been wanting so bad to go to a One Direction concert since they started a british boy band. Zac is starting to give in. "For my birthday?", I give him the puppy dog face. "Maybe.", Zac sighs. I laugh a bit. He pulls me closer into his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I look over at my iPhone. It plays What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I smile brightly and get out of bed. I put on my What Makes You beautiful T-shirt and jean shorts with diamonds on them. I walk downstairs and see… OMG NO WAY! A WHOLE ROOM DECKED OUT WITH… EEEEPPP! ONE DIRECTION DECORATIONS! EVERYWHERE I LOOK EEEP! HARRY STYLES! YAYZZZZZ! I TOTALLY FANGIRL! "OMG! NO WAY! LUKEEEE!", I fangirl. "Hey baby.", Luke smiles and twirls me around. I smile brightly. He takes my hand and leads me over to the couch. He hands me a small present first. I open it and see…. ONE DIRECTION CONCERT MEET & GREET TICKETS?! EEEEEPPPPP!


	20. Chapter 20

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I shudder in pure fear when I hear another bolt of thunder. "L-Lukey!", I call out, my voice shaking. "Coming, baby!", Luke says, coming down the hallway and sitting on the couch next to me. I shiver again when I hear yet another bolt of thunder. "Aw baby.", Luke brings me into his arms and whispers soothing words into my ear. After I am calm,"You okay now, baby?", He asks me. Another bolt hits near the house. I sob again. He pulls me even closer,"Aww baby. Its ok, beautiful.", Luke comforts me even more...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

Zac and I are listening to music on Spotify on my Macbook Air laptop when I hear a huge bolt of thunder hit. My eyes widen and I place myself closer to Zac. "Baby you ok?", Zac asks and puts his arm around my waist. I start to sob heavily when I hear another bolt of thunder. "Aww baby. Its ok beautiful.", Zac pulls me up so that my head is on his shoulder and his arms are wrapped around my waist and I am in his tight yet comforting embrace...


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie's P.O.V.:

Of course, I send out a message to everyone from high school that I'm having a party Gabby's house. After a few minutes, they all pile into the backyard. I put on a fancy, little black dress with a pair of black heels. Then, I walk out to the backyard.

I find Luke. "Hey baby.", Luke smiles. "Hey babe.", I smile back. "They don't do they?", Luke asks referring to the knowledge that Gabby has of this party. "Nope.", I say. He shakes his head and laughs….

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I send a message to everyone from high school about me having a party Troy's house. After about a few minutes, they all pile into the backyard. I put on a fancy, flowy sky blue dress with black heels. I walk out to the backyard.

Finally I find Zac. "Hey beautiful.", Zac smiles at me. "Hey baby.", I smile brightly at him. "He doesn't know right?", Zac asks in a hushed voice. "Right.", I answer also in a whisper. He sighs and laughs...


	22. Chapter 22

Gabby's P.O.V.:

"Are you sure about this, Troy?", I look up at him with pleading eyes. I am scared of Sharpay. "Yes I'm sure Gabriella.", He replies, clearly annoyed. I sigh and hold back my emotions. "Gabby, we need to do this. I know you're scared but its for our sisters.", Troy gives me a knowing look. I sigh heavily, take Troy's hand, and relax as we walk over to Sharpay. "Sharpay.", Troy says. "Hey Troy!", Sharpay says, *Cough* Desperate much? "Oh she's here.", Sharpay annoyedly says when she sees me. "Yeah I'm here, why have you been bullying my sister?", I ask angrily. "Oh uh…", Sharpay trails off with pure fear in her brown eyes. She runs off, scared. I lean on Troy and smile up at him. He locks his hands with mine and we stay like that for a while...


	23. Chapter 23

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I wrap his arms around me. "I love you Luke.", I say. Luke raises an eyebrow,"I love you too, Maddie." He pulls me to him, holding me close. He smirks down at me.

I giggle and fall asleep while leaning against him. He pats my head, smirking. "Luke?", I whine. "Yea?", Luke replies. I smile up at him. "I love you, Luke.", I giggle. "Love you too, Maddie.", Luke looks down at me and smirks. "Luke?", I whine. "Yea?", He replies. "I missed you.", I smile at him. "But I'm right here.", Luke raises his eyebrow. "I'm not disappearing.", I realize that he has his arms tightly wrapped around me. "I'm so glad.", I smile up at him. I yawn a bit. "You're always tired, Maddie.", Luke states. "True.", I giggle. "But I can't help that we stay up til like 2 am all the time….", I whine. He looks at me with a smirk and puts his arm around my waist. I yawn again, blushing when I realize his arm is around my waist. He smirks again and presses his lips to my forehead.

"Luke?", I whine. "Something wrong?", Luke asks. "Deeng Luke, stop making me blush so much!", I blush even more and giggle. He smirks and pulls me closer to him. "I ain't doing anything.", Luke smirks.

I smile slightly and yawn again. "I'm so tired, Luke!", I complain. "You're always tired, Maddie!", Luke smirks even more. "You can't sleep all the time.", Luke leans in towards my face, smirking. "Well, what do you want to do?", I smile slightly, blushing deeply. "Well I have something in mind.", Luke smirks, staring into my eyes. "And what might that be?", I smile brightly at him. Luke leans in, kissing me fully and then pulls back,"Something like that." He smirks and wraps his other arm around me. He continues to kiss me passionately, as he moves his arm around my head and the other around my shoulders, holding me close. He smirks as he kisses me, turning this into a make out session. Luke strokes my hair, signaling me to relax as he looks at me with his attractive and perfect blue eyes. He continues to make out with me, pulling me closer until I am against him.

Kandi's P.O.V.:

Zac and I walk into their apartment to hang out. We hurriedly turn around and go back home when we see Maddie and Luke making out…


	24. Chapter 24

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I am so frustrated! I just walk out not even looking where I'm going. I'm just too angry! I walk out into the road and freeze when I see a car coming straight for me...

Luke runs out and pushes me out of the way. The car speeds to a halt. Luke gets out of the road and carries me back inside. Once we are back inside...

"Thank you for saving me.", I say thankfully. "You're welcome, beautiful, I'm sorry for making you so frustrated and angry that you had to walk out…", He replies. "Its fine. I'm just glad that you were there to save me.", I smile up at him.

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I am so tired of all the fighting! I walk out of his place not even looking where I am going! I'm just too tired and out of it in anger! I walk into the road and freeze when I see a car coming straight at me...

Zac runs out and pushes me out of the way of the car. The car speeds but quickly comes to a halt. Zac gets out of the road and carries me back into his place. Once we are back inside...

"Thank you so much for saving me, Zac.", I smile, thankful. "You're very welcome, beautiful, I'm so sorry for making you so frustrated and tired that you had to walk out…", Zac replies. "Its fine. I'm just thankful that you were there to save me.", I smile up at Zac.


	25. Chapter 25

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I have decided to surprise Luke so I am going to the mall. Once there, I see a salon. I go inside and decide to get a makeover. Ariana calls me back and we talk about what my new look should be… "Ok so what do you want your hair color to be?", Ariana asks me. "Hmmm Brown with blond highlights.", I reply. "Ok. I think I can do that. Eyebrows too?", She asks. "Yes please.", I reply. She gets to work on my new look…

After a few minutes, Ariana hands me a hand mirror, I look at it. My reflection shows me with dark brown hair and blond highlights and thinned out eyebrows! I look so beautiful! I smile at the reflection. Luke is going to love it...

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I have decided to surprise my awesome boyfriend, Zac, so I am going to the mall to get a makeover. I go to the salon that I have already set up an appointment at. Alicia calls me back. Alicia and I talk about what my new look should be… "K so what do you want your hair color to be?", Alicia asks me. "Hmmm Brown with blond highlights.", I reply. "I think I can do that. Eyebrows too?", Alicia asks. "Yes please.", I reply. Then she gets to work on my new look...

After a few minutes, Alicia hands me a hand mirror, I look at it. My reflection shows me with dark brown hair and blond highlights with thinned out eyebrows! I look so pretty! I smile at the reflection. Zac is going to love it...

Maddie's P.O.V.:

I slip in the door and click it shut softly behind me. I go into the living room and sit down next to Luke. He smiles at me. Then his smile turns,"What have you done?" "I-I got a-a m-makeover..", I stutter. "Why?", His face shows pure shock. "I-I thought you would l-like it…", I stutter again. He sighs,"Baby, I already told you, you're beautiful. But… you look even better with this makeover.", Luke smiles. "You scared me!", I laugh.

Kandi's P.O.V.:

I open the door and click it shut softly behind me. I go into the living room and sit down next to Zac. He smiles at me. Then his smile turns to a disapproving frown,"What have you done?" "I-I go-got a-a m-makeover", I stutter. "Why?", His expression is pure shock. "I-I th-thought y-you w-would li-like i-it…", I stutter again. He sighs,"Baby, I already told you, you're beautiful. But…. you look even better with this makeover.", Zac smiles. "You scared me!", I laugh.


End file.
